zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Darmani
"Goron Hero" redirects here. For the character from ''Ocarina of Time, see Hero of the Gorons.'' Darmani, also known as Darmani the Third, is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. He was a famous Goron warrior in Termina's Snowhead mountains, who was beloved by his peers, especially the Goron Elder's Son, who called him "Darmi". Prior to the events of the game, Darmani died while trying to save Snowhead from its curse, and lingers on as a ghost. Biography Seeking to venture into Snowhead Temple and defeat Goht, Darmani was blown off the narrow path in the valley outside the temple by the unseen temple guard Biggoron, and perished. His spirit lingered restlessly throughout Snowhead and the Goron Village until a mysterious Owl visited him and told him he would be helped by one who could see his ghost. This person later turned out to be Link, who could see him with the power of the Lens of Truth. Upon meeting him, Darmani leads Link to the Goron Graveyard, where Link plays the "Song of Healing" to put Darmani's ghost to rest; his spirit is sealed inside the Goron Mask. When Link puts the Goron's Mask on, he is transformed into Goron Link; his shape so closely resembles Darmani that other Gorons often mistake him for the real Darmani. Link also gains all of Darmani's fighting abilities and the ability to play the Drums of Sleep. When Link defeats Goht and brings the perpetual winter in Snowhead to an end, the Goron Elder announces his plans to make Darmani the new Goron Patriarch. Later in the game, when Link learns and plays the "Elegy of Emptiness" in his Goron form, it will create a shell that looks like Darmani, complete with the scar across its chest that Darmani's ghost had. Grave Marking The Goron hero, Darmani the third rests here. In honor of a great hero this memorial is inscribed with the knowledge of a great hero. Techniques for Action Oh chosen Goron hero! Your power to lift objects without effort is mightier than the strength of any other. And your heart is strong too, as it is filled with compassion that is kinder than any other. Goron heroes press A''' and the control stick so that they may curl up and roll wherever it is that they may need to go. If Gorons who possess magic power roll swiftly enough, spikes will emerge from their bodies so that they may mow down enemies. Water is disastrous for Goron heroes, for they sink like stones and are rendered motionless in the deep. Beware. Techniques for Battle The powerful punch that Goron heroes unleash by pressing '''B is feared by all. By repeatedly pressing B''' Goron heroes will deal out a barrage of punches. After using '''A to curl up, a Goron can jump with B''' and land with quaking impact that is so mighty it can flatten enemies. Non-canon Appearances Hyrule Warriors/''Legends In ''Hyrule Warriors, Darmani appears as a costume for Darunia under the name '''Standard Outfit (Master Quest) that can be unlocked through the Master Quest DLC Adventure Map. The palette swap grays Darunia's appearance to make him appear similar to Darmani as a ghost. It also features the large gash Darmani has across his chest. In Hyrule Warriors Legends, Darunia's necklace called Snowhead Necklace appears as a Fairy Clothing Accessory Options for Companion Fairies. There are two versions of the necklace: Snowhead Necklace (Black) which has a Fire Elemental Attribute and Snowhead Necklace (Blue) which has a Water Elemental Attribute. Gallery File:Goron Statue.png|The Goron statue created by the "Elegy of Emptiness", resembling Darmani es:Darmani Category:Gorons Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters Category:Ghosts